Eight Days of Christmas
by GreatAether96
Summary: P4: Yu has decided to help out Yosuke and the gang at Junes for the Christmas rush by working Santa's Wonderland with them. Hilarity ensues. Contains slight spoilers. More character spoilers than anything else Narukami x Shirogane. Will eventually contain a lemon.
1. Chapter 1

******Here's a little background for you guys so this story'll make sense. Yu Narukami's birthday is Dec. 23, 1994 (It's good that his official birthday is unknown, huh?), he's dating Naoto, and the whole gang has agreed to help out at Junes during the Christmas rush by doing Santa's Wonderland. Hilarity ensues. Also, I'm not even gonna bother with the whole Nanako issue, as to keep the story light-hearted. Enjoy!**

* * *

**December 17, Evening  
**

* * *

Yu's phone buzzed as the kotatsu had just warmed up and he flipped it open to reveal a text from Yosuke.

"Hey partner, ya mind helping out at Junes until Christmas? I know it's a pain, but everyone's gonna be there! Kanji's even gonna dress up as Santa! You can't miss that!"

"You're right, but is it really a good idea for Kanji to be Santa? Won't he ruin the children's image of Santa?" Yu responded and waited for Yosuke's resp-

The phone buzzed when it received the response. 'That was quick.'

"Thanks man!" "I owe you!" "Anyway, Kanji's pretty good around kids, so no worries." "I think you'll like the costumes I picked for the girls." "Also, you and Naoto'll be the two elves. Hope you don't mind!" Yosuke's messages read

Yu chuckled. Yosuke always fragmented his messages like that when he was happy...-er than usual.

"I always wanted to be an elf. :3" Yu typed happily

"Alright, well, it starts tomorrow at 8 sharp. Be there man! I'm countin' on ya!"

Yu sighed. That makes it two times that he'd helped out at Junes for free.

'Oh well, at least the memories are irreplaceable.' Yu thought as he took a deep drink from his tea 'I can't believe I get to be an elf! I've always wanted to be an el- Wait. Don't elves wear tights?'

'...Awshi-!' Narukami groaned

* * *

**Well, this is mighty unusual for me. A comedy! My my... Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it. This story'll be in day format, i.e. One chapter is a day total, so this story should hopefully total eight chapters including this one. :D Persona rocks!**


	2. Dec 18

**Hello everyone, and welcome back to another chapter of Eight Days of Christmas. Before we get in to the good stuff, I'd like to thank everyone who read my story, as it has been my most popular to date. (I used to have other stories on here, but none of them ever got 30+ viewers in a day. That's some serious shit, there.) So once again, thank you to all the viewers who, as far as I can tell, at least glanced at my story! You guys are awesome! :D**

* * *

**December 18, Morning**

* * *

Yu pulled at the tights that continuously tried to work its way into his ass. **(A/N: That hot, Protagonist ass. XD SonicBlueSky makes the best quotes, I swear.)**

"Why couldn't we have the fantasy elf stereotype instead? I'm getting a permanent wedgie..." Yu mumbled, just audible over the excited cheers the children exerted at seeing Santa's Elves.

"I have a feeling either way I'd be wearing a shirt two sizes too small and you'd still have a pair of tights trying to give you a prostate exam." Naoto said as she crossed her arms over her chest, a subtle attempt to cover her chest from public view.

"Come on! Be happy! Look, the kids are happy to see you here!" Yosuke said with a smile as he walked out from the curtain to reveal himself covered head to toe in an orthodox gingerbread man suit, complete with huge gumdrops in colours ranging from a pink that was brighter than a girl's...nevermind to neon green to midnight blue and back again and a snow-white wig made to look like hair composed of frosting.

"Yeah, Nao-chan! Think of how much happiness we'll bring to the kids! It'll be great~!" Teddie said from an entirely different bear suit as Chie walked into public view, dressed up as Jacquelyn Frost, her skin blue from the make-up, as if she permanently stayed out in the snow.

Yu found this very ironic, considering her Persona's elemental attacks.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be, Teddie?" Jacquelyn Frost inquired, the gray pantsuit she was in made it feel like a lawyer hammering the defendant.

"I'm the Yeddie! Rawr!" the faux snowmonster exclaimed happily

Yu could see how he was supposed to be the infamous Yeti now. The suit was mostly made like Teddie's normal bear costume, except the fur was longer, and light gray in colour, to match the colour of snow for camouflage.

"The Yeddie? Don't you make enough puns already?" Naoto snapped

"Y-You don't have to be so mean, Nao-chan!" Teddie whimpered

"I-I'm sorry... It's just... I'm not exactly fond of being an 'Advertisement', as Yosuke put it..." she sighed

All eyes flicked to Yosuke

"What~? If you have the two most attractive people on display, then more people will stop by, and then they'll be more likely to hang around. We have to do something to pick up business..." Yosuke explained right before he looked at his watch. "Woah, look alive, 'cause it's opening time for Santa's Wonderland!" Yosuke cheered to his less-than-enthusiastic fellow investigators-turned-Christmas-decor.

* * *

**Daily Highlights _(A/N: This is to save a ton of time on my part and yours. If I was to make it go through the entire cycle of the children passing through the line, going up to Kanji-Claus, telling him what their wish was, and then leaving, PLUS all the funny shit, then starting all over, it'd just end up as one huge clusterfuck of a chapter, so sorry, but no.)_**

* * *

"How are you two doing today~?" Naoto politely asked two brothers who held their mother's hand

"Pretty good, thanks." the Redhead answered coolly  
"Very well, thank you." the Bluenette responded thoughtfully

"Asbel! Hubert! Please, introduce yourselves to this lovely young woman here." the mother

"I'm Asbel. Who're you?" the redhead asked nonchalantly  
"I'm Hubert, Miss! It's a pleasure to meet you!" the bluenette greeted happily

"I'm Naoto. And it's nice to meet you too, Hubert~."

"Hey, I've got a question, Naoto." Asbel told her  
"Go for it." Naoto encouraged him

Asbel had to stand on his tiptoes, and even then he could only _just_ manage to poke Naoto's breast "Why is your chest bigger than mom's?"

* * *

Yu had seen all he needed to. He was currently in the process of trying to make that redhead's head explode from sheer willpower. He'd rather go over there and beat some common sense into him, but seeing as how that'd get him arrested, he'd have to make do with this.

Yu never noticed, but his hand had fallen subconsciously into Persona -Summoning position. The card had just begun to take shape...

When he was pegged in the back of the head by a snowball

"These elves are so uptight sometimes, I swear that they don't know what fun is, much less how to have fun!" Yosuke said from his Gingerbread Man suit "I'll bet you can't hit me with a snowball in a million years!" He taunted in his irritably high-pitched Gingerbread-Man voice

Yu was seeing red. Yosuke knew this, so why the hell was he pissing him off even further!

Unconsciously, Yu gathered a handful of the fake snow, which had the consistency of real snow, and formed a snowball and aimed for the one place he never thought he would:

The gumdrops.

Yosuke crinkled to the floor as Yu threw a snowy curveball that slammed into Yosuke's chin like a boxer's uppercut would, knocking him spreadeagled on the floor.

Some of the children in the line saw this as an opportunity to... well, be kids. (In other words, cause nothing but total chaos and anarchy) Those that felt like it slipped under the line and started jumping on and playing around with Yosuke's crumpled body. One child even decided that the gumdrops looked yummy and tried to pull one off to eat it.

"NOT THE BUTTONS! NOT MY GUMDROP **BUTTONS**!" Yosuke shouted in his Gingerbread-Man voice. Not really that surprising since Yu had just raised his voice a couple of octaves for at least the next few minutes.

Yu was amazed Yosuke was still conscious, let alone able to make Shrek references in such a state... He really was a trooper.

* * *

**December 18, Evening**

* * *

Yu found Naoto walking out of Santa's Wonderland after having changed back into her winter clothes

"Yu, it's fine! No one else touched me. God, you smother me sometimes, I swear!" Naoto scoffed at him

"B-But, he touched you! How can you be so calm!" Yu interrogated her

"It's fine! He was just wondering about a difference in mine and his mother's body. Besides, that's the age when kids get curious. You know that! My getting mad wouldn't have helped. His mother already read him the Riot Act, and his brother was pretty close to chewing him out, too!"

"I-I'm sorry. I just worry about you, you know?" Yu asked sincerely

"Yes, I know, and I'm grateful for it... Yu, don't make any plans for the 23rd, alright? I want to give my gift to you that night, if that's okay..." Naoto looked away after speaking.

Don't make plans on the 23rd? But that's my birthday, and she knew that. Yu hadn't even gotten around to telling Dojima yet. He normally would have politely declined, but for Naoto, he'd make an exception.

"Alright, I'll keep that day open."

"R-Really! Thank you, Yu-kun!"

* * *

**THANK THE FREAKING LORD I GOT THIS DONE BEFORE THE FAMILY TRIP STARTED. You guys seriously have no idea how much effort I put into this chapter to give it to you guys before I left, but seriously, you earned it. Getting over 40 views on this one story in a day is nothing short of a miracle for me! If you loved it, liked it, hated it, or didn't really care for it, please tell me why by leaving your two cents in the little review box!**

**And remember, more reviews makes for a happier author and a quicker update!  
**

**~GA96  
**


	3. Dec 19

**Okay, I'm going to take this time to answer questions and explain some things. Yu Narukami's official birthday is unknown, I just made that his birthday in my story to fit the plot, I fully understand what was meant in your review, FortunesRevolver, so worry not. I knew that the joke was lacking in 'taste', but I felt like it needed to be made anyway, as it was meant to get a point across. (and I hope by the time I've posted this, I've sent you a message explaining my reasoning behind such a joke.) And to my dear friend Lommux-chan, based on what the game itself hints at, which is that Naoto is huge up there, I believe her to be at least a size D. It's very heavily hinted at that she has huge knockers. XD But anyway guys, thanks for reviewing. This chapter is for those who bothered to review and critique me. You guys are the SHIT! :-D**

* * *

**December 19th, Morning**

* * *

"Yosuke, I'm going to fucking murder you." Yukiko said

"Oh come on, Yukiko, it's not that ba-"  
"Stow it, Jacqueline. You don't have a big-ass lightbulb on your nose, now do you?" Yukiko snapped at Chie

Yukiko was dressed up head-to-toe as a stereotypical reindeer with a red bulb planted to her nose

"You know how well this'll work! Kids live for a nice, nostalgic memory like a red-nosed reindeer!" Yosuke reminded her "Watch!" he told her

All Yosuke did was flip the switch in his hand. Little did he know, there was no going back.

No matter how badly he wanted to...

The bulb on Yukiko's nose sparked to life. It almost looked like someone had picked the largest cherry on the tree, dunked it in a luminescent chemical compound, and stuck it right on the tip of Yukiko's nose.

After she found the will to overcome her surprise, her body moved of it's own accord.

Yukiko planted her right heel into Yosuke's closest foot, followed up by slamming her knee into his groin.

"WHY THE HELL AM I GETTING ALL THE PUBLIC ATTENTION! YOU MIGHT AS WELL HAVE PUT UP AN ADVERTISEMENT THAT SAYS "HEY, LOOK AT ME, I'M A FUCKING IDIOT!" Yukiko screeched

"We're all here to get the public's attention! That's the whole point of all of us dressing up! You just happened to be dressed up as a popular Christmas character! Senpai and I are tight-wearing elves, Yosuke's a gingerbread man, Kanji's SANTA, Rise's Mrs. Claus, Chie's Jacqueline Frost, and Teddie's a peaceful Yeti!" Naoto yelled at Yukiko, as if it would further enforce her point

"Okay, let's all just calm do-." Yu started  
"Yeah, but you guys have subtle things that catch someone's attention! I'll stick out like a sore thumb! Or perhaps a swollen nose would be more accurate!" Yukiko screeched

"Seriously, guys! Chill out! Our work day hasn't even started ye-!" Chie tried to calm them down  
"Then you could just ask to be a regular reindeer instead of Rudolph! I'm sure that would work!" Naoto suggested  
"Yeah! That's a great idea Nao-kun! I'll go look for a standard noise right no-!" Teddie, or rather Yeddie, began  
"NO WAY IN HELL! WE CAN'T HAVE A REGULAR REINDEER AND NOT HAVE RUDOLPH! IF YUKIKO WANTS TOO BE A STANDARD REINDEER, SOMEONE ELSE HAS TO BE RUDOLPH!" Yosuke shouted to make his point

From that point on, it just went into complete chaos, with Naoto and Yukiko arguing endlessly, Yosuke exacerbating the situation, and the remaining the unable to be heard over the ruckus.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU SHITHEADS ARGUING ABOUT? THERE'RE ONLY THIRTY MORE SECONDS UNTIL JUNES OPENS!" Kanji-Claus berated the group  
"He's right! We need to get our heads out of our butts, and start working right now! There'll be plenty of time to argue later!" Rise chided with Kanji

"Welcome, Junes shoppers, to our Opening-of-the-day-Sale! Be sure to check out our awesome sales in the electronics department!"  
"Every day's great at your Junes~!"

The sale and stupidly catching jingle signified the start of the shopping day, and the beginning of the groups temporary jobs, and so, even though they knew it wasn't good to bottle-up tension, now was neither the time, nor the place, and a temporary treaty was silently formed.

* * *

**Daily Highlights**

* * *

Kanji lifted a young boy up onto his lap and asked "What would you like for Christmas this year, young sir?"

The child didn't have to think for very long

"I'd like Mrs. Claus, please!" said the small boy, his eyes sparkling with sheer joy

Rise heard this and turned to see this boy

"She's just so nice, calm, and happy! I want to play with her, because she looks like she'd be fun! Not like all the other adults!" the boy said candidly

Kanji took what the boy said the wrong way and was simply flabbergasted by what he thought the lad had meant

Rise was delighted to hear what the boy had thought of her, so she had picked him up and pecked him on the cheek

"Aw! You're so sweet for saying that~!" Rise nearly squealed "I know! I'll get you an ice cream cone as my way of saying 'thank you'!"

* * *

**Later**

* * *

"Hey, Rise, if I had said what he had said, what would you have-?"  
"I'd have doused your eyes with pepper-spray, of course, Kanji." Rise cut him off  
"Why!"  
"Because he was innocent and didn't know any better. You would have been a creeper!"  
Kanji's face looked something akin to this: D':

* * *

**December 19th, Evening**

* * *

Yu curled his fingers between Naoto's and pecked her cheek

"I hope you and Yukiko can work out your issues."  
"Oh, it's nothing a bout of shopping with her or a good RomCom won't fix. I'm more worried about Yosuke, really."

Yu chuckled "Yosuke's a trooper. He's seen his fair share of nutcrackers, but he always gets back up. He really is a glutton foot punishment like that."  
"Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, only four more days until your gift. How do you feel? Are you getting antsy?" Naoto teased

"You have no idea. But knowing you, I'm sure it will be well thought-out and it'll be fantastic."  
"You have some high expectations, mister~."  
"You've earned every consideration put into those very expectations."

"Well, Casanova, I'm afraid this is my stop. I trust I'll see you on the walk to Junes tomorrow?"  
"Of course. If you show up a little earlier, we could even have a little private time."

"Sounds lovely. Be ready for anything, Yu. You never know with me." Naoto said with a wink as she walked into her apartment complex

"Well, you are my little Wheel of Fortune." Yu whispered under his breath

* * *

**Well, there you guys go! I actually felt really good about this chapter right after I wrote it, though the cute little teasing at the end came to me later.  
**

**Suffice it to say the gang worked out their issues as that'd just add to an already long enough chapter and the making up is irrelevant to the plot. :-D**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**If you have any comments, questions, or you just feel compelled to tell me what you thought, feel free to do so in the little box provided below. And remember, an author with a lot of reviews is a happier and more productive author! (In other words, review, or I won't update.) [Sorry, but that's how it is, guys.]  
**

**Until next time!**

**~GA96**


End file.
